Candy From Strangers
by Chaotic Disillusion
Summary: When Ryuichi recieves the best Valentine's Day gift ever and is denied access to it, to what lengths will he go to get his hands on it? And how far will he have to go to find who sent it?
1. Ita!

Title: Candy from Strangers

Chapter One: Ita! (I found you)

Author: Chaotic Disillusion

A/N: This is in answer to (I can't remember the site) a fic challenge… I still have the code though: 060105

Yeah, other than that… I _was_ gonna have this just be a one-shot but it kinda got out of control… heh V… ANYWHO, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this one. If you're one of the few who actually read "Sometimes Life Can" and are wondering where the heck the next chapter is… read my last review on Gurab and you'll understand. It started out as just something that I wanted to try but Suanne kinda made me want to actually turn it into something that I put _some_ effort into XD… AHH! This has turned into an A/N about the wrong fic! HERE! Read this one! It's better! WAHH!

"Ahhhh! CANDY! Yay-yay-yay-ya--"

"No Ryu-san," Tohma gently removed the heart-shaped box from Ryuichi's hands.

Ryu positively wilted, "Awe, why not?"

"Because, this one-- out of all the candy you've received from fans this year-- is the only one without, A) a forwarding address and B) without a name. Plus, it came to your personal address-- you may have an over zealous stalker again," Tohma sighed, this was bound to happen-- again.

"So? It's just candy! Please, Tohma-kun!"

Shaking his head, Tohma tried once again to explain the dangers of taking candy from strangers. "Ryu, we don't know what's in that candy--"

"Carmel!"

"No, that's not what I meant, I mean-- someone may have poisoned the candy with the intention of hurting you."

Ryuichi stopped bouncing immediately, "Why would someone do that, no da?"

"I don't know, I really don't-- in fact, the probability is that it isn't really dangerous at all. I just don't want to take the chance, is all."

Instantaneously, Ryuichi perked up, "Well then, we should have Sakano-san try it! He'd be happy to so long as you asked him!" He sprang up and lunged for the box, ready to feed any one of the possibly tainted chocolates to Sakano.

Before he could even get to the desk, Tohma snatched the chocolates and placed them in a drawer under lock and key.

"No."

"Oh, come on! Please?" When Tohma shook his head once again, Ryuichi crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to pout.

"Ryu-kun, there is plenty of _safe _candy over there," Tohma pointed to a corner of the room where boxes upon boxes of chocolates and Valentine's Day gifts sat. "Those have all been checked out and made ready for eating."

Ryu shook his head vigorously and pointed to the floor next to him where an entire bouquet of roses of various colors sat. "This one came to _my_ house, with _my_ _favorite _ kind of chocolates, and_ my _ favorite color of roses. Not only that, but they sent Kuma-chan a tiny box of _his _favorite chocolates and even a bunch a flowers for him! I want _THOSE _chocolates!"

Tohma pinched the bridge of his nose, "I could let you have them if I knew who they were from, Ryu-kun, but I don't so I ca--" Tohma paused at the glowing smile Ryu was suddenly sporting. "What?"

"All I gotta do is find out who sent 'em to me and I can have 'em?"

"N-no Ryu, that's not what I meant!"

"Nuh-uh," Ryuichi waggled a finger in Tohma's face. "You said!"

"Yes, but that was not--"

"Yay! Ryu's goin' on an adventure! Ryu's goin' on an adventure!" Not forgetting Kumagoro and the flowers, Ryuichi made a prompt exit through the large oak doors of Tohma's office-- leaving a sputtering Shacho-san in his wake.

Outside the office though, Ryuichi stood speaking quite frankly with Kumagoro, "You know what Kuma-chan? I think Tohma's goin' soft. If I had done that three years ago he woulda killed me, na no da."

And off they went, to begin their search-- but first, they had to pick up an extra detective!

"S-Sakuma-san? What are you do—"

Skipping all explanations, Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi by the wrist and drug him to the car. Later, of course, they went back so Shuichi could get his shoes.

"So, Seguchi-san won't let you eat it until you find out who sent it?"

Ryuichi nodded enthusiastically, "Will you help me, Shu-kun? Please?"

"Yeah!" Shuichi stopped suddenly and his smile fell, "Hey, Sakuma-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any leads?"

Ryuichi's face fell, "What kind a leads?"

"I dunno, anything?"

Lamely, Ryuichi showed Shuichi the roses, giving a half-hearted smile to make up for the lack of evidence.

"Uh okay—where do you want to start?"

"Well, they came to my house, so shouldn't we start there?"

"Sounds good to me!"

They stood in front of Ryuichi's mailbox—staring. Not lifting his gaze from the box, Shuichi asked, "So, what now, Sakuma-san?"

"Well, since it came in the mail," here Ryu paused, thinking of a possible connection. His eyes suddenly lit up, "Then the mailbox should smell like the roses, right?"

"I-I guess."

"Then we should be able to follow the scent right to whoever delivered them!"

"RIGHT!" Shuichi was pumped.

"Right! Now let's follow the bloodhound of all bunnies! Kumagoro! Right!" And with that Ryu set Kumagoro into the mailbox.

A little less enthusiasm this time, Shuichi replied with a confused, "R-right."

Snatching the pink bunny from the dark depths of the mailbox, Ryuichi held him in out stretched arms and spun around. Round and round the singer went, not knowing where or when he'd—at that moment the great Sakuma Ryuichi fell, gracefully one might add, onto his cute little ass. Laughing like a delighted child, Ryu said, "Kuma-chan says we should go this way, na no da!"

Shuichi grinned, "Well, at least _someone _ knows where we're going!" But Ryu was already gone, nearly a block away—Kumagoro leading the way. "Hey! Wait up guys!"

"The post office?" Shuichi sounded a tad disappointed, truthfully he was hoping for something a little more exciting.

"Yeah! Good job, Kumagoro!" Ryuichi raced through the double doors to the and directly to the desk. Beaming at the lady behind the counter, he shoved the flowers onto the counter-top, "Can you tell me where these came from?"

She smiled amiably back, nodding, "Yes, I probably can." She took the flowers into her hands and searched for the label, "Yup, just like I thought. Those are from—the flower shop just down the street, or at least they're from the same chain."

"Really?" when the woman nodded Ryu thanked her ad skipped out into the lobby where Shuichi was.

"Well? Did you find out who sent them?"

Ryuichi shook his head vigorously, his hair flying, "Nope! Evidently Bloodhound-Kuma failed as a doggy! But the nice lady told me to try the flower shop down the way!"

"Wow, that's great! Let's go!" Shuichi was excited again—this might turn out to be a great adventure after all!

The two men walked out of the post office and came to a halt. Shuichi was the first to ask the burning question, "Um, Sakuma-san? You said it was just down the way—which way exactly?"

A puzzled look crossed Ryuichi's features, "Uh—I'm not so sure. How 'bout we go that way!" he pointed to the right.

Shuichi smiled again, "Yeah! That looks like a good place to start!" And they set off. There was only one thing that neither of them had noticed, it was that the flower shop was _right _ next door to the post office. To the left.

If one were to map the route these two took to get to the flower shop with a dotted line—it would resemble a Family Circus cartoon, Billy leading the way. They went all over town, over and under, through and around, in circles, and in circles going the opposite direction. Eventually, they found themselves standing in front of Shuichi's house—on the other side of town. Several miles away.

"It's okay, Sakuma-san! Here, have a juice box! They always make me feel better!" Ryuichi sat on the couch, sniffling and unsure as to how he was supposed to fine the person who sent him such a thoughtful gift.

"But if I don't find them I'll never be able to thank them!" wailed the forlorn singer—not forgetting, of course, to grab the offered juice box.

"Would you two idiots shut the hell up!" Yuki screamed from the study. He had been half wondering why Shuichi hadn't been beating his door down, especially since it _was_ Valentine's Day. As soon as he heard the voice of Sakuma Ryuichi floating through the walls of his office though, Yuki knew why his lover had suddenly forgotten to harass him about locking himself in his cave.

"Sorry Yuki! We'll be quieter, I promise!"

A shocked look skittered across his face, only momentarily and quickly was replaced with an annoyed scowl, "Yeah, good."

Turning back to Ryuichi, Shuichi worriedly wondered what he could do for the sniffling man. A cough came from Yuki's direction brought an immediate idea to Shuichi's head. "H-hold on, Sakuma-san! I'll be right back!" Ryuichi merely nodded as Shuichi sprinted to Yuki's office.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Help me!" screamed the well voiced singer through the thick door.

The obvious distress in Shuichi's screams were the only thing that motivated Yuki's leap for the door. "What? Is everything okay?"

Shuichi paused and cocked a brow, the way Yuki had asked him made it sound like he may have been in serious danger, "Um, yeah? Why do you ask?"

The murderous glare followed by a ground out, "Because you were screaming for help, ya little punk," made Shuichi calm down a bit.

"Oh, heh. I was just wonderin' if you'd help me 'n' Sakuma-san with somethin'?"

The writer rubbed his forehead where the dull ache was sure to appear later that night. "And in what way would you like me to help?"

Immediately Shuichi perked up, "Really! Hold on a sec, 'kay?" Within two seconds he ran to the couch where Ryu sat, still lamenting the issue at hand, snatched the flowers from his death grip, and hurried back to Yuki. Presenting the beautiful bouquet, he chirped, "Where did these come from?"

Leaning against the doorway, Yuki cocked one perfect brow, "The flower shop?"

Shuichi giggled, "No! I mean how do we find out where they _came _ from?"

Yuki grabbed the flowers and stared at the label for a few moments. Striding over to the phone he snagged it from the cradle and punched out a number. He waited a moment, "Hello?" he turned on his most charming, debonair voice—obviously a woman had answered the phone.

"A dozen red roses you say? With no return address, no card, no nothing?" The woman at the flower shop was genuinely perplexed, they _always _ made sure that there was some way for the person who received the flowers or gift to find out who sent it. It was the company policy—more so they didn't get sued for sending things from a stalker than anything else.

"Of course I can find out who sent them for you. Let's see, one dozen, dark red, are the long stem? Uh-huh, so long stem—thorns or no? No thorns, anything distinguishing about them? A ribbon perhaps?" When the male on the other end answered, the polite young woman nearly dropped the phone. "D-did you just say there was a p-pink r-rabbit on a y-yellow r-ribbon?" another pregnant pause. "I-I thought so. Could you hold one moment please, sir? I'll be right back." Pressing the hold button and gently setting the phone down, the girl calmly walked to the back of the store and shut the door behind her.

And she screamed. She shrieked. She screeched. And she wailed.

This lady definitely remembered the customer the man on the phone was speaking of. The asshole that had seemed so insanely handsome and suave. She even remembered his name—although such words would never again be uttered in said flower shop.

He'd walked in like any other man, looking for some flowers for his sweet heart. She'd been eager to help such a dashing figure—too eager. He'd rejected five different bouquets because they simply weren't "red enough." He then decided to instruct her, the florist of ten years, on how to arrange them. Truthfully, this wouldn't have been so bad—if he hadn't decided to blame _her_ for how horridly _his_ arrangement turned out. At this point in their encounter this sweet woman was riding on her last nerve—it _was_ the day before Valentine's Day after all. So after fighting with this extremely _wonderful_ customer for what seemed like hours, he finally decided that the arrangement was perfect—and thus good enough for his beloved. She kind of admired him for a moment—who would go to such trouble for someone unless they _truly_ loved them?

Well, a moment anyway. The moment sort of ended the second he pulled out a handful of coins. Followed by another. And another. Again, one more. And one last one. Oh wait! There, that had been it. The real kick was how big this guy's hands were.

He was paying in coins. For a dozen roses. Long stem. To be delivered next day. What a bastard.

Yuki finished scribbling down the address, the woman refused to give him a name but this time he was okay with it. The address was familiar anyway. "Mm-hmm, thank you miss. Good bye." Swiftly, Yuki walked to the amazed Shuichi and stuffed the tiny piece of paper with the address on it down his shirt and promptly locked himself in his office once more.

Fishing the address out of his shirt, Shuichi's jaw dropped as he read it. He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally he grinned and smacked the heel of his hand to his forehead, "Of course! I shoulda guessed!"

Muffled, but still quite audible, Yuki stated, "Yeah, yeah you should have. Baka."

Shuichi wanted nothing more than to barge in there and hug his lover—perfectly suffocating him to death. A sniffle from the couch tore him from such thoughts though. "Oh, Sakuma-san? I've got something for ya!"

Instantly, Ryuichi was in front of Shuichi, barely able to stay on one foot for too long, "Didjya find out who it was? Didjya, didjya!"

Nodding, Shuichi handed the paper to Ryu, "That's where you can find him."

"Hmm? Oh! A clue! It's a guy? Do I know him! Huh, do I?"

"Hmmm, yes, I guess. Sorta. Kinda."

"Woo-hoo! Let's go, Kuma-chan!" wasting no more time, Ryuichi jetted towards the door. "Thanks again, Shuichi-kun! Thanks, Yuki-san!"

"You're welcome, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi waved. "Good luck and be careful!"

One brilliant smile later and Ryuichi was gone. Slamming the door behind him.

"Is he gone?" Yuki asked, actually venturing _outside_ of his office.

"Yeah, thanks Yuki!" Shuichi attached himself to Yuki's middle. "And happy Valentine's Day!"

"Uh-huh, you know that was a long distance phone call?"

"Uhhh, I guess it was, wasn't it?"

"Yup."

"Oh, I'm sorry?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean, 'nope?'"

"No reason to be sorry—not for that anyway. Hell, if you're gonna be sorry be sorry for bringing more people like you home_ with_ you. I can only stand so much."

A grin and a tighter squeeze, "Sorry 'bout that, Yuki." Shuichi seemed content to stay firmly in place, wrapped around Yuki's middle.

Looking down to his new attachment, Yuki gave a small half-smile, "You want to apologize? Get off me and get ready. We've got reservations to be _on time_ for."

"Really!" a small nod from the taller author and a giant squeal from the shorter singer and Shuichi was gone, getting ready for something he could never have even had the courage to hope for.

"We're on an airplane, Kumagoro! We should _definitely_ sing the airplane song!" Kumagoro nodded ecstatically. "Great!" and they broke into song.

A deep breath and:

"Flyin' in an airplane,

Lookin' out the window,

Watchin' the clouds go by!

Bum, bum, bum!"

Rinse, lather, and repeat until the stewardess grits her teeth, smiles a giant fake smile—certainly not as good as Tohma's—and asks you to please chose a different song.

In that case, smile, giggle adorably—and start in on the "Na No Da" song.

Deep just black eyes studied the piece of paper and promptly flitted to the building before them. Paper. Building. Paper. Building. Confirmation. The address on the paper was, indeed, this building.

"So, is this it, Kuma-chan?" Ryu worried his bottom lip while asking.

The little pink bunny smiled inside, his best friend was nervous. Nodding vigorously a lot of the worry lifted from Ryuichi's face—and was soon replaced with trepidation. But that was okay, Kumagoro recognized the address. He remembered the face that went with it too. Kumagoro trusted this guy—which was odd, because there really weren't too many people he trusted with his little Ryuichi.

"Go ahead, Ryu. Everything's going to be okay," Kuma smiled. "You remember who lives here, don't you?"

A slow timid nod, "I remember him. He's that kid. The one who plays with me. He's really nice and pretty patient, he never gets annoyed with me or anything. I remember him."

If Kuma _had_ eyebrows they would have furrowed, "What's wrong, Ryu?"

"You don't understand, Kuma!" Ryuichi leaned into his best friend's ear, "Did you know that he _just_ graduated high school—this year?"

"And what's wrong with that, Ryuichi?"

Ryu nearly flinched at the use of his full name instead of his nickname. "He's still got lots to learn about the world—his eyes always shine with trust. I don't wanna be the one to steal the light from his eyes, Kuma, I just don't wanna do that to my lovely Tatsuha-kun!" That did it. That pushed Ryu over the edge and his tears began to fall as he squeezed Kumagoro hard to his chest.

At first, when Tatsuha had walked up to the temple he almost turned around when he'd spotted the figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. But there was something unsettlingly familiar about the person, and then he heard it. He finally heard that heavenly voice and the voice of the angels was speaking about _him_.

"I just don't wanna do that to my lovely Tatsuha-kun!"

That was the straw that broke Tatsuha's resolve, "It's okay, Ryuichi-kun. It'll be fine," he broke through the light sound of sobbing and put a hand on the shaking shoulder before him.

Ryuichi spun around, a shocked look gracing his smooth features, "T-Tatsuha-kun?" A small pause as Tatsuha smiled and Ryuichi's shock gave way to a giant wave of pure delight, "Tatsuha-kun!" Immediately, Ryu threw his arms around the unsuspecting monk.

"It's good to see you too, Ryu-kun," Tatsuha grinned, tossing his groceries down and returning the hug. Although he never wanted to let go, Tatsuha forced himself to pull away and look his idol in the eye, "Now, why the tears?" As giddy as he was, he still was quite concerned.

Ryuichi smiled, "What tears, na no da?"

Blinking, Tatsuha realized that there really _weren't _any tears. "Oh, well then—"

"Did you send these to me?" Ryuichi shoved a _very_ familiar bouquet of flowers into the teen's face.

"Um—y-yeah, I did," Tatsuha became more nervous than he had been before—if that was actually possible.

All that was nervously fluttering about inside Tatsuha instantly froze when Ryuichi smiled beautifully and a simple and clear giggle trickled from his perfect lips. "I'm so glad they were from you, Tatsuha-kun!"

"Really?" Eager. Hopeful. Excited. Tense. Fearful. Fearless. Elated. Sanguine.

"Yeah! Now I can eat those yummy chocolates you sent me!" Ryuichi hugged the flowers to him and frowned slightly, "Tohma-kun wouldn't let me eat 'em 'til I found out who sent them to me."

Tatsuha's eyes widened, "Y-you mean you didn't get the card I sent you?" Ryu slowly shook his head no. "Damn it!" Tatsuha had spent hours on that card. No, scratch that. _Days_. He'd spent days perfecting it. In the card he'd expressed his undying love for the Ryuichi he'd come to know and love. Both on stage and off.

Cocking his head a bit to the right, Ryu looked curiously up at the boy, "What did it say?"

"Oh!" that was not something that he really had the greatest urge to gush verbally—to his god anyway. "N-nothin' much. Just wishing you a happy Valentine's Day 's all!"

Ryu looked a little disappointed for a moment, "Oh." Then he perked up. If Tatsuha had had the chance to blink, he would have missed the change all together, "Well happy Valentine's Day, Tatsuha-kun!"

The slow, easy smile the young monk was known for slipped into place, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ryu-kun."

Ryuichi's innocent expression nearly faltered, _'There's that sparkle again. Whenever I see him, it's always there. Right up front.'_

Tatsuha's deep laugh broke Ryu from his thoughts, "What's goin' through that head now?"

A giant grin spread across the singer's face, "Just thinkin' 's all! Come on!" Ryu grabbed Tatsuha's hand and drug him to a waiting car.

"Wh-where're we going, Ryu-kun?"

"It's a surprise, no da!" Ryu beamed as he shoved Tatsuha into the back seat.

"Ta-da!" Tatsuha had practically been pushed out of the car just before it came to a full stop. "I'm taking you out for a 'thank you dinner!'" the singer announced.

Tatsuha's ever cool exterior shattered, "Wh-what!"

"I said that I'm ta—oh!" realization washed over Ryuichi's face. "You probably had a date today, huh? Like with some nice girl," Ryu hugged Kumagoro. "I'm sorry, Tat—"

"No!" Tatsuha interjected.

"What?"

"I-I mean," Tatsuha regained a little of his usual composure. "I-I mean, this sounds great! The only plans I had were to cook Valentine's Day dinner for the old man," he stuck his tongue out, made a gagging motion, and grinned, "Thanks Ryu-kun. Really."

Ryu lit up, "Yay! Let's go eat!"

Look at him. He's beautiful. Glowing. Shining bright. Loving the moment. Loving life. His eyes are shining again. Oh, how they shine. Every time he looks at me, I know I shouldn't be here. That shine isn't mine to bask in. It isn't mine to soak up and greedily take in. I can't help it though. He makes it feel like it's only me that he glimmers for. I know that isn't the case. No one shines for just me. They always glow brightest for someone else. Not me. It's okay, though. As long as I know what's really going on—just so long as I keep reality within arm's reach. I can still pretend. I can still pretend.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter… please tell me what I can do to make it better. And if you're out there Suanne… HELP ME! XD XD XD Yeah, on a more serious note, please review. And if you're gonna talk about the short sentences… they have a reason. I don't normally write this way—they give the fic a little more meaning. The only thing this means is: I've been spending too much time in my lit class… EWWWW! A.P. Senior Lit sucks butt! Yeah! Review please:3 Much love to those who do and love still to those who only read!


	2. Road Trip

Title: Candy from Strangers

Chapter Two: Road Trip

Author: Chaotic Disillusion

A/N: M33P! Hope you enjoy! Not much to say! To early in the morning… or too late at night… I chose the latter because I haven't been to sleep yet! Yay!

Neither of the two men wanted their luncheon to end. It seemed like they were the only two beings in the entire universe as they sat there and conversed, or sat in a wonderfully comfortable silence. This spell was broken, though, when a rather large man walked up to their table—and he certainly wasn't the waiter.

"Sakuma-san?" both boys immediately ceased their laughter to momentarily stare wide-eyed at the large, looming figure.

"Yeah?" Ryuichi did not sound very pleased. This was a Tohma lackey. "Whaddaya want?"

"Seguchi-san sent me to retrieve you," the man gave a deep bow.

"To retrieve me, huh?" Ryu lounged in the booth.

"Yes sir. He also said to tell your companion that he was not pleased with him," he turned to glare at Tatsuha. Tatsuha glared back—twice as hard. Ryuichi smirked. He really loved that boy. The smirk fell from his lips when he found that his favorite little sparkle was gone from the boy's eyes. He became suddenly utterly enraged.

"So, Mister Dark 'n' Scary, you got a name?" Ryuichi lounged back against the booth.

"Yes sir, you may call me 'F,' sir."

Ryuichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, where the hell did Tohma _find_ these guys? "Mm-kay."

"Is everything okay, Sakuma-san? Should I take care of this nuisance for you?" "F" glowered at Tatsuha for the last time.

The singer turned a burning glare to the man, "Yes, you may. Why don't you take your sorry ass to the car—I'll be there when I'm done here." With that, he dismissed the man by turning a giant grin to Tatsuha.

Bowing a gain, F left the two alone, walking to the same car that they'd come in.

"Man, we get tired of that!" Ryu exclaimed, Kuma nodded empathetically too.

Tatsuha's sneer directed outside turned to a slow smile ad suddenly his eyes glimmered again when he looked to Ryuichi and Kumagoro, "The sick thing is how quickly he got someone here."

"Hee-hee, yeah, that's Tohma-kun for ya!"

A grimace, "Unfortunately."

"Well, I guess we gotta go," Ryuichi said quietly. He soon perked up, "Hey! Does Tatsuha-kun want a ride home?"

The young monk jumped up from his seat. Whooped. Hollered. All around celebrated. On the inside.

Tatsuha gave a lopsided grin, "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Leaving a wad of bills on the table, Ryuichi tugged Tatsuha out of the booth and into the car. He was gonna make this car ride _fun_.

F looked out the driver's seat window—he'd "taken care" of the original driver—and sighed when he saw the young man bringing up the rear with Sakuma-san. Seguchi-san had warned him about this.

"_Oh, and F-san? Make sure you don't push Sakuma-san. He'll make sure you pay Hell for it."_

"_Do you mind my asking what he may do, Seguchi-san?"_

_There was a pause and Tohma turned to smirk at the towering man, making him feel no more than two-feet tall, "Just make sure you don't upset him and you'll never have to find out."_

_Gulp. "Yes, Seguchi-san."_

The door to the backseat slammed when the two let themselves into the car, "Hey, F! We're gonna take my friend, Tatsuha home, 'kay? 'Kay! Thanks!" And with that, the dividing window was put up. The car was a regular four-door but was made with a few extra-special features—like a divider to separate the front seat front the larger back. Great. What was F supposed to do now?

Ryuichi turned to Tatsuha, whose sparkle had suddenly increased fifty-fold. He was almost didn't want to exact his revenge on the driver. But! What had to be done just had to be done. Besides, Tatsuha was a fun lovin' guy, he'd probably just pass it off as a game. Ryuichi would try to pass it off as a game. No! It _was_ just a game! Yeah. A game.

Smirking, he turned to Tatsuha, "Hey, wanna get into some trouble?"

A shocked look narrowed to a sly, beautiful smile, "What kind of trouble?"

Ryu lunged at Tatsuha and pinned him to the other side of the back seat, which was padded at the bottom and a window to the front seat at the top. "Well, we need to get back at F for treating you like poo!" Without further ado Ryuichi slowly rose his hand and—began to bang on the padding.

Still abusing the upholstery he leaned over to tip the switch for the divider, slowly it lowered just enough.

He flashed Tatsuha a wicked smirk and whispered, "Now this is when the fun begins, na no da."

Throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut in faux ecstasy, the singer let out a loud, beautiful moan, "Oh, T-Tatsuha! Please, don't stop!"

For a moment there was nothing Tatsuha could do but blink—and even _that_ wasn't coming so easily—completely enthralled with the breath-taking sight before him. Then Ryu snapped his head back to face the speechless monk and smirked again. Who was Tatsuha to deny such a man a little revenge? "Ah, Ryu! Ryu!"

A saucy smirk and Tatsuha had rid himself of his over shirt and threw it over the little divider into the front seat.

Ryu leaned in and whispered, "Nyaha! You're good! But top this!" Quickly, Ryuichi detached himself from the black haired youth and went to dig around in a compartment under the seat. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed victoriously, and immediately covered his mouth. "I-I mean—Oh Tatsuha! Yes! Right there! Oh!" And with that he threw a pair of boxers toward the open divider.

A hand shot out of nowhere to jerk the boxers from the air. Tatsuha looked momentarily horrified at his own fanboy knee-jerk reaction. Think fast! Wasting no time, Tatsuha grinned like a dork and stick the boxers on his head.

He couldn't help it. Ryuichi started giggling madly. Giggling. Chuckling. Heaving. Barely breathing. Eventually he calmed down enough to look scoldingly at Tatsuha, "It's not nice to tickle and tease, Tatsuha-kun!" It was said loud enough for F to hear and punctuated with a smile.

"Forgive me, Ryu! You're just too cute _not_ to tease! But, I promise—no more teasing," the monk lowered his voice an octave. "Let's go straight for the gold."

Stock pile? Perhaps. Whatever it was Ryuichi pulled out yet another pair of boxers and tossed them over the barrier. "Oh my!" A loud and appreciative groan.

"T-Tatsuha!" Ryuichi crawled over to Tatsuha again and began to sporadically hit the wall.

A scream of guilty pleasure. A swerve of the car. A steady cadence. A chorus of voices. Erratic breaking. Muffled giggles. Moans. Tattoo. A song.

Sirens. Police.

When the police officer walked up to the black vehicle, he was definitely expecting a drunk. _Not_ this.

There, seated in the front of the car was a man. A pair of boxers hung from the rearview mirror. A t-shirt hung off of the man's arm. Connected to his arm were white-knuckled hands. Connected to his hands was a leather steering wheel.

With a movement that mirrored something from _The Exorcist_ the man's head turned to the policeman. Eyes wide, looking a little deranged, "Can I help you officer?"

"Step out of the vehicle, sir. You're coming with me."

As soon as they heard the sirens, Ryuichi and Tatsuha scrambled to get buckled and into the seat. Not too long after someone opened the back door on Tatsuha's side.

"Slowly exit the car, please."

The younger man looked to Ryuichi who nodded, so Tatsuha got out of the car. Ryuichi, however, lunged out.

Wrapping eager arms around the officer, Ryu began to wail, "Save us Mr. Policeman! The scary driver-guy couldn't drive in a good straight line! I don't know what's wrong, no da! Tatsuha-kun, Kuma-chan, 'n' me were so scared!"

"S-Sakuma Ryuichi-san?"

Ryuichi shyly looked up to the officer with large puppy eyes, "Yes?"

In the bat of an eye, the officer turned a heated glare to the man seated in the backseat of a backup car. "Did he try to hurt you in anyway—I mean besides trying to crash the vehicle?"

Vigorously shaking his head, tears flying every which way, Ryuichi replied, "No, he just threatened my best friend!" Still wailing, he pointed to Tatsuha.

Laying a comforting hand to the singer's head, the officer cooed, "It's all going to be alright, Sakuma-san. That man will be put away for quite a while if _I_ have anything to say about it." Still, the tears didn't stop. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Do ya wanna ride in a police car? It's pretty cool if I do say so myself."

Gasp. "Really?"

Smile. "Sure."

Speculative. "Can Tatsuha-kun 'n' Kumagoro come too?"

Grin. "Of course."

Glomp. "Yay!"

Law number one: Adorably sexy celebrities can do no wrong and should never be suspect.

As it was protocol, neither Ryuichi nor Tatsuha were allowed to sit up front. Luckily Kumagoro had been made an honorary police officer and he, at least, was allowed the front passenger's seat. The other two were chatting happily in the back.

Another police car. Another policeman. Another street. Another passenger. F to be exact. Truthfully, F was quite relieved. More relaxed, really. No more teens. No more rock stars with bunnies. No more flying boxers.

He'd gotten strict orders from Seguchi-san: "Do not, under _any_ circumstances, let that scum touch Ryuichi."

He'd also received that ominous warning: "Make sure you don't push Sakuma-san. He'll make sure you pay Hell for it."

What was a bodyguard to do? In the beginning he was sure all he had to do was pull over and yank the kid out of the car. He'd leave him on the side of the road. Simple. Then came the suggestive noises. He hadn't been expecting _that_.

He'd swerved. That's where it started.

Moaning. Shirts flying. Snippets of appreciative exclamations. And—flying boxers.

Damn flying boxers.

The officer was quite shocked when he stopped at the given address and found that there was a car already parked in front of the temple. Same model, same year, same color as the one that he'd just pulled his passengers from. Shrugging, he turned around and smiled at the two in the backseat. They'd been perfect angels the entire ride—he didn't know what would possess _anyone_ to attempt to hurt these two.

The two "angels" grinned back. As innocently as they were able. They were _quite_ convincing.

They got out and said there thank you's and good byes. Ryuichi was sure to sign one of the man's uniform gloves. Sure, he'd probably get scolded for it later, but the officer was sure he'd _never_ regret it. A few more thank you's. A few more good byes. Go away, go away, come again another day.

Thank you. Good bye. Uh-huh, thank you. Uh-huh, good bye.

Finally they waved to the retreating car. A smiling Ryuichi turned to see a glimmering Tatsuha gazing at him. It made Ryu want to melt. It was a wonderful feeling. And it didn't belong to him.

A sad smile and Ryuichi turned his head away from the young man. In shame. This wasn't his.

"R-Ryu-kun?" Tatsuha worried aloud.

He couldn't look again. It hurt to know what he could never have. "Yeah?"

"You okay, Ryu-kun?" Tatsuha moved closer. He _wanted _to help. Damn his awkward years.

"Mm-hmm," Ryu gave his best smile. The best he could under the circumstances. "Don't look so glum, Tatsuha-kun! Your smile's so pretty, na no da!"

Although the smile seemed genuine enough, it simply didn't warm Tatsuha mind, body, and soul like Ryuichi's smiles usually did. There was something behind his smile that made Tatsuha want to jerk Ryu into his home and set him down to talk about it. It was in moments like these—where no ulterior motives lingered—that he knew that he absolutely loved the singer. Everywhere else in his life he had some _other_ reason for doing something

A grade. Ryuichi. A chick. Ryuichi. A meal. Ryuichi. A break. Ryuichi.

The thing was, when ever he did these things they didn't seem very honest. He'd do a lot of things to get a grade. _Anything_ for Ryuichi. A lot of things to get a chick into the sack. _Anything _for Ryuichi. He'd definitely do a whole crap load of things for a meal. _Anything _for Ryuichi. A break, he had his ways of getting those. Oh, and of course, _anything_ for _Ryuichi_.

This time though, he was being genuine. He wanted Ryuichi to sit down and talk about it—whatever "it" was—so that he would feel better. He didn't even have the urge to jump him right then and there (okay, so maybe he did, but no more so than usual), he just wanted to wrap him in a giant embrace and hide him from whatever it was that seemed to be hurting him.

Gathering up his courage, Tatsuha smiled back down to Ryuichi, "I'll smile if you smile for real this time."

Shock. Gasp. Dismay. Someone had seen through him? An eighteen year old boy was the _first_ one to see through him or at least call him on it? What was the world coming to?

Or. Perhaps it wasn't the world. Perhaps this boy was just it. Perhaps.

A breathtaking smile blossomed from Ryuichi's perfect lips and he giggled, clear and pure once again. Only Tatsuha could do this to and for him. Tatsuha only.

Throwing his arms about Tatsuha he pulled him down and kissed him. Square on the lips. He murmured a, "Thank you, Tatsuha-kun," and pulled away. Kissing him once more on the cheek, Ryuichi jogged towards the waiting car.

"We'll see you later, Tatsuha-kun!" Kumagoro even waved good bye to Tatsuha. He was their new best friend. Tatsuha, stunned, waggled his fingers at the retreating idol.

Once he was in the car, Ryuichi knew he would regret what he'd done—later. Right now he felt wonderful. Free. Liberated. Good.

Only Tatsuha.

Did anyone else see that? I did. I don't believe it though. Is that okay? To not believe? I mean, he kissed me! _He_ kissed _me_! I still don't believe it. Why? Not because he kissed me. It was because he smiled when I asked him to. Because it was real. The second time he actually shone! I don't know why—Yes I do. But I still don't believe it. He smiled for me. Smiled. For _me._ Damn. I need a stiff drink. I don't know what's up or down. Left or right. Love or love. Love or love.

It doesn't matter though. Because seeing is believing. Or so I'm told.

A/N: Okay, that's the second chapter… and don't you worry, never fear… there should only be three! I hope all ya'lls thouroughly enjoyed it! Uber much love to all those who review and still love to those who only read!

REVIEWERS ARE MY ALL! Here are my thank yous:

Gurab:

Daemon: Great! I'm glad you liked it!

Deity: Heh, sorry! I didn't really mean to guilt you into reviewing… but I'm sure glad I did! I'm even happier that you felt it deserved a review anyway! I hope you _do_ get a chance to check out some of my other fics! I'd love to hear what you think of those ones! Well, even if you don't check those out, I hope you enjoy the rest of this one at least!

Fuzzybunnytoo: KYA! You know, you're the only one who seems to have caught on to that? Good job! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

PIKACHU GODDESS: Yeah, I have a lot of issues with typos… it's normally because I type these at some indecent hour (like now… it's 5:26… AM! No sleep for the wicked!). as for the Valentine's Day thing… that was because the flower shop lady was having a badly defined flashback! FORGIVE! I'm not always clear with what I do… it seems like I almost want the reader to read my mind and not the story! Sorry! I'm glad you did like it though and thought it was cute! Yay! Thankies!

Freya: SQUEEEE! Much love right back to you! Ahhh! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! I shall finish! I swear! I finish all of my stories! … whether or not anyone likes them! I'm just glad this one is liked! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well!


	3. Progression

Title: Candy From Strangers

Chapter 3: Progression

Author: Chaotic Disillusion

A/N: I _really_ don't like how the end to this turned out… No, seriously, I despise it! But that's okay… 'cause it's better than the alternative. You don't want to read the alternate ending I wrote… my part time beta tried to strangle me for it. Heh V… yeah, so enjoy. Oh! And don't forget to read the much better dialogue epilogue that I wrote for this fic too! It's the next chapter… enjoy!

A long time. Okay, not really. It sure seemed that way. Three whole days _always _felt like a long time to Ryuichi. Especially after a visit with Tatsuha. Eventually, he'd start to feel better. Perhaps. "Visit hangovers," as Kumagoro liked to call them, usually only lasted two days—two and an half, tops. They were generally very mild. But if something begins to stir inside of you and lasts more than four hours—please contact a doctor.

The symptoms sometimes can include all of the following—and don't exclude a single one. Listlessness. Elation. Sharp, sudden mood swings. Faux play. Made up laughter. Twirling around like a little kid in the spring time just to feel your head swim. Just to forget which way is up and which way is down. To feel the wind on your face just so you can ignore the way it heats up when you think of him. So that you have an explanation for the butterflies in your stomach and the minnow in your chest.

An excuse is all you need. Just an excuse.

To avoid feeling like a total jack-ass the entire time you pretend to play. Accept an invitation from a friend. He offers forgetfulness in a bottle. The bottle contains soothing, bitter liquid.

Warning: side effects are only temporary. So enjoy 'em while they last. Because by the time they're gone you'll have a real hangover

Ryuichi sat on the floor—they had decided that the couch was much too formal for a buncha guys like them—Shuichi next to him and Hiroshi next to him.

Shuichi had invited Ryuichi over for a drink with himself and Hiro. Ryuichi had gladly accepted. There was nothing better than—well, sure there was _something_ better, but we'll try to forget him for now.

They hadn't even opened the first round of drinks before Shuichi broached the subject.

"Sakuma-san?" Ryuichi looked up from Kumagoro to smile at Shuichi. "I was kinda wondering if you were all right. You've been pretty distant lately and—"

"Can Shu-kun and Hiro-kun keep a secret?"

Normally, no one would ever know what was keeping his spirits at a very slow, low burn. But he needed to talk. Needed to talk. Shuichi could be trusted with the information.

Hiro looked trustworthy enough.

Point one for Nakano.

Hiro was Shuichi's best friend.

Point two for Nakano.

Hiro always wore a genuinely comforting smile.

Game point for Nakano.

Shuichi and Hiro nodded, looks of authentic concern taking up residence on their faces.

"Kumagoro 'n' me went to visit Tatsuha-kun the other day, because he sent us really pretty flowers and we had to thank him!"

Shuichi glowered, "Did he do something to you, Sakuma-san? I swear, that kid can't contro—"

Vigorously shaking his head, Ryu made to correct his over protective friend. "No, that isn't what happened at all, na no da!" he looked down to Kuma-chan, this was gonna be hard. It had to be worth it. He needed to talk. Needed to talk.

"What happened then, Sakuma-san?" Hiro asked, knowing that his friend's tendency to jump the gun.

"Well, I—I think—no," Ryuichi paused, and then rushed in one short breath, "we think that Ryuichi loves Tatsuha-kun!"

Hiro smiled, Shuichi gaped. "So, what's got you down?" Shuichi wondered aloud. Sure love wasn't always the most pleasant of feelings but it sure didn't bring someone down this much. Only some of the time. Only most of the time. Only if you're in love. Really in love. Sacrifice for beauty.

Tears came to the surface for the first time in—years. "I don't wanna ruin him. He's so innocent. So pure. So—"

He was cut short. By laughter. From Shuichi first. Followed closely by chuckling from Hiro. Well, that's not very nice.

"T-Tatsuha? Pure? I-innocent!" Shuichi couldn't hold the guffaws of laughter back. At all.

Ryuichi understood. They didn't see the way his eyes shone. He'd just have to explain it to them.

"You guys don't understand," the laughter quieted. They really did mean well. Truly. "Every time I see him, his eyes shine and glimmer. Sometimes, when something gets to him, the shine will go away momentarily. Like when Tohma sent someone to pick me up—it disappeared from his eyes when the mean old man insinuated that I didn't wanna be with him. He glared at him. Hard. As soon as that man left, he looked at me and the shiny was there again!" Ryuichi smiled at the memory. Looking to the floor, really, at nothing in particular. Just reminiscing.

"That's not innocence," Hiro said suddenly, a smile in his voice. A pleasant way to break from a memory.

Curious. "What is it, na no da?"

Hiro's smile broadened, "That's love."

Ryuichi watched Hiro's face, to see if he'd been fibbing, "How do you know?"

Shuichi grinned, he'd caught on. A little late, mind you. But he'd caught on.

"I know because that's what Yuki does for Shuichi, and that's what Shuichi does for Yuki." Hiro laughed, "It's a little disgusting to be around at first, but you get used to it." He leaned back against the couch and chuckled again, "Ah, but you don't have to get used to that part of the relationship, since you're in it. You just have to get used to the feeling of knowing that that sparkle is there for you and you alone."

"Hiro! Don't make it sound so intimidating! You're scaring _me_!" Shuichi rubbed his arms to get rid of the imaginary goose-bumps.

"You guys are serious?" Ryuichi asked cautiously. He'd believe them. All they had to do was say…

"I'm completely serious, Sakuma-san," Hiro knew the look that continued to flit across the older man's face. It was the same one that had occupied Shuichi's the day Hiro had told him that he was absolutely sure Yuki loved him. And that there was evidence.

Confusion. Hope. Anger. Euphoria. Hope.

The day that Yuki actually told the little singer himself was the day all of those emotions balled up into one and became an all together different feeling.

For Shuichi, it had been nothing short of. Nirvana.

Hiro knew that Tatsuha would come clean soon enough. He didn't have Yuki's reasons to stay silent on the subject. Hell, they all thought Ryuichi knew that Tatsuha idolized him. That he would give—_anything._ Anything for Ryuichi. His right arm. His left lung. His—life.

Ryu sat there, unopened beer in hand. It would remain so. The front door was flung opened instead and a tall figure stepped in, jovially greeting all. Even those not present.

"Aniki! Guess who!"

Shuichi was on the verge of telling Tatsuha that Yuki was not there and that he needed to go away. Then he saw Ryuichi.

Then Tatsuha saw Ryuichi.

He saw him directly above him. Ryu had wasted no time in lunging for his friend and knocking him to the ground. He smiled down at the teen, "Nya! Kumagoro and I missed you, Tatsuha-kun!" There, there they were, those glimmering, shimmering eyes. Immediately, he attached himself to Tatsuha's chest, squeezing as though he never wanted to let go. Thing is. He didn't.

"Hey, Ryu-kun. I missed you too!" nervous laughter. "I didn't actually think you'd miss me though."

Idea. Brilliance. Yes, his eyes were brilliant, weren't they? Well, time to find out.

Serious. Nervous. Deadpan. Jittery. Outside, cool as ice. Inside, shaking like a dead leaf. Ryuichi stood up and took Tatsuha's hand in his own and took him to the front room where the other two sat. Waiting. Patiently. Impatiently.

Taking Tatsuha's face into his hands, Ryuichi made him turn to look him in the eyes. There was curiosity. A lot of confusion. But most of all—he saw exactly what he wanted to see. What he _always_ wanted to see.

Taking Tatsuha's face, he turned him towards Hiro and Shuichi. Turned him enough so that Tatsuha couldn't see Ryu but Ryu could see Tatsuha's eyes. Gone. All that was left: disinterest, curiosity, confusion, interest.

The man let go of the boy's face. Tatsuha turned to look at him and was promptly pushed to the couch. Plop. Tatsuha sat. Looking up at Ryuichi questioningly.

Ryu knew what he wanted to do. What he thought he should do. What everyone else knew he had to do. What was the risk? Too much. Was it worth it? Absolutely.

Risk _everything_.

"Uesugi Tatsuha." Deep breath. Steady as she goes. "I love you."

Done. Feel better? Dunno. What was the risk? Who knows. Was it worth it?

_Always_.

The blink of an eye. That's all it took to change everything. It changed everything. For better or for worse?

That depends, of course. Depends on _you_. Who you are. What you think. Is life too short to spend it wondering? To spend your days wishing. Merely dreaming. Only hoping.

Wondering. Wishing. Dreaming. Hoping. Wonderful things, all of them. But eventually, you'll have to act.

Take it from me. I've been a spectator all my life. But these little, black, plastic eyes have seen many things. They've understood too much. Misunderstood much more. Awareness comes with a price. So does oblivion. Which is higher?

Depends.

It's okay to wonder. It's okay to wish. It's okay to hope. It's better to dream.

It's best to act.

Oh! Forgive me! I seem to be rambling. What happened?

Well truthfully, it's disgusting. I now understand what that Hiro fellow was talking about. Gentle touches. Long cuddles. Never ending good byes. Looks of absolute adoration. Completion.

No. Not completion. Complementation. They are, as separate people, already complete. They are, as one, what keeps each of those separate people themselves. Each feeding the other doses of joy. Of peace. Of contentment.

Of love. But that comes in slightly larger doses. As it should. As it should.

A/N: So, yeah, that sucked. But there was very little my brain could come up with that I liked. Forgive me, please! Please just review… anything! Beggars can't be choosers ya know! I'm not picky! I take anything! Heck… flames keep me happy even. Sad, I know. But anywho, as per usual: Uber much love to all my reviewers, and love still to those who only read!

Thank you's for reviews:

Antics: I'm glad that the second chapter made up for the first… I'm gonna apologize for this one in advance … but yeah, usually I do things with a little more comedy in them, so the second chapter came a little more naturally. I'm trying! Thank you _sooo much_ for the review! I hope that you like this chapter and/or the next! Continue to read! … Y'know, as soon as I actually get around to posting it… Heh.

Deity: Hee-hee, yeah. I just couldn't leave it at one chapter… one-shots aren't my forte. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, and it seems you're keeping pretty updated on it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Weee! Trust me, the next is pure fluff. So, stay tuned!

Anti-nostalgic kuma: Nice screen name! WEEE! Great song too! Anywho, yeah, they kissed. Sorry this chapter didn't come as quickly as the second! But the next should be up soon enough! Nya!

Thanks again all of you!


	4. End

Title: Candy From Strangers

Chapter: Epilogue

Author: ChaoticDisillusion

A/N: Why a dialogue chapter to end this? I. Have. No. Idea. I've never tried one before, and since I just wanted pure fluff for this chapter, I figured, "What better place to try it out?" I hope you guys like it!

"Tatsuha-kun, what are these?"

"Prayer beads."

"Really! That's so cool!"

"You think so, Ryu-kun?"

"Yeah! Everything you do is pretty cool, no da!"

"Thanks, Ryu-kun, thanks."

"Nya! Tatsuha-kun!"

"What!"

"I need a hug."

"There, better?"

"Nuh-uh."

"_That_ better?"

"Nope."

"Well, this is pretty much all I can do without crushing you. So, how can I make it be—"

"Like this!"

"Ahh!"

"See?"

"Yeah, I like this a lot more too."

"Really?"

"Yup! Then again, I love _all_ Ryu-hugs. They're the best hugs in the world!"

"_Really!_"

"Absolutely! I'm a monk, I can't lie."

"That was a lie."

"Well, y'know."

"Stop smirking like that. I know what you meant… T-Tatsuha-kun!"

"Shhh Ryu, you were the one that jumped me. I'm just moving things along."

"Heh, yeah—Tatsuha-kun?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, with every fiber of my being, I love you too."


End file.
